Never do a favor for a band called Bad Luck
by Reanult
Summary: Hiroshi asks for a favor from a guitarist he admires. General b****ing about relationships Ryusuke Taira being spoken about. LOTS of cursing


Warnings: Here be shonen ai mentioned....and erm that's about it really.

A/N: Well this is just a quick thing that popped into my head. I wrote it and now I'm done unless someone is interested in the story please comment and let me know.

Crossover with Gravitation

Ryusuke looked down at the piece of paper in his hand again for the fifth time in twenty minutes, sighed then shook his head and put it back in his pocket.

Damnit. Four hundred forty-four thousand two hundred and forty nine yen. Give or take one or two that was three thousand eight hundred and fifty euro, five thousand American dollars. That was a halfway decent van in one day a decent one and maybe some new equipment in two all he had to do was this little bitty favor for some dude named Nakano, for four weeks.

The fuckin' prick. The only reason he wasn't gone was because Taira would passive aggressively ream his ass, and possibly aggressively skin him alive…

_Two days ago…._

"Koyuki's gettin' better and better." Ryusuke said blandly watching the kid as he walked to his front door. He stopped to wave at them one more time before going inside.

Ryusuke wouldn't admit it outloud but he worried about the brat sometimes, they all did really—even Chiba. It was like his fairy god parent was bipolar or something. Blessed with an unnatural ability to pick up on things with speed, but cursed (or blessed) with the ability to fall into really stupid situations.

"Mm. It's like he's some kind of genius."

"Or a really lucky moron." Ryusuke added, and shouldered Taira away from the house. "Let's go get something to eat, it's your turn to pay by the way."

"Erm…"

"Erm. Nothing you're paying this time. " Taira didn't even break stride or change tone for that matter.

Ryusuke sighed, and wondered_ again_ how exactly he'd ended up in a relationship with a hard-ass like Taira and came to the conclusion again that he'd been duped by the laid back persona. Taira gave off an air of cool detachment and a sort of bored patience like an honor student in a remedial class or something. He's done with the work and is just waiting for everyone else to catch up with him.

But underneath all of that is a will of titanium fucking GUNDAM and the disposition of a bitchy girlfriend. Oh my God was he a bitchy girlfriend sometimes. Maho (after finding out about the two of them and once she finished laughing the bitch) said that Taira was a good match for him, being the type of person who wasn't very sensitive and took negative zero of Ryusuke's bullshit. At times he swore he'd been a New Yorker in a past life. A chick. A bitchy chick, and one thing he knew you never told a city chick was you were broke. Ho-lee-shit did you not do that. The first and only time he'd tried that move with Taira he'd very _ politely_ read him his fuckin' rights all Japanese and cold and shit. Ryusuke had paid for the dinner and subsequent drinking later that evening. He'd even bitched him out once for comparing him to a girl—don't get him wrong there was nothing feminine about Taira all hard planes and sweat and well---man smell. But there was something about him—something that said, '_I'm cool….really cool but don't fuck with me.'_

"Stop trying to stare at my ass Ryusuke." He mumbled around a cigarette, his hands stuck in his pockets, his baggy yellow jacket effectively hiding the well toned body that swam somewhere in there.

"I-"

"Hey! Excuse me you guys are from Beck right?"

Ryusuke paused, and looked over his shoulder at the person. Long black hair, dark eyes somewhat friendly expression…fan?

Taira had stopped as well slapping on his 'friendly bassist' face. As the guy came closer Ryusuke frowned, he looked familiar somehow. Did he owe him money?

"Hey thanks for stopping!"

No he was too friendly for him to be trying to collect a debt…who the hell was this guy?

"Well I'm not sure how to say this…" he began scratching the back of his head.

Ryusuke noted the black wrapped cast…maybe he'd been involved in that bar fight a few weeks ago. That had totally been Chiba's fault hopefully the guy wasn't trying to sue…

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is-"

"Nakano Hiroshi—from Bad Luck." Taira supplied.

Hiroshi blinked at him, "Yeah! You've heard of us?"

Ryusuke sure the fuck hadn't.

"Yea. You've got a pretty good following. Your lead singer Shuichi has a nice voice overall for a pop group you guys don't suck." Taira blew smoke out of his nose and stared at Hiroshi's red face waiting for some response. (other than shock or embarrassment) Ryusuke set a little memo in his head for the next time Taira decided to bitch at him for having no tack. "And isn't your lead dating that romance novel guy?"

"Yea…dating is a word for it…wow you know a lot about us. I kinda figured we'd be a bit out of your area of interest."

Taira shrugged. " I'm a professional. So you like visiting live houses?"

"Yea! I just don't get much of a chance to do it often you know but uh—you guys are awesome!"

Ryusuke blinked and fought back years of New York conditioning that was currently demanding that he tell the guy get to his fuckin' point or just walk away. The sudden tilt of blond head in his direction told him it would be a good idea to just stand there and shut up.

"Right …um can I buy you something to eat? Do you have time?"

Ryusuke brightened ooh free meal! "Suuure…"

Taira glared at him, then turned to Hiroshi again… "Sure. I know a great spot for tempura he were on our way there…"

_**Present**_

Ryusuke had found a corner and was not going to move from it until the bullets stopped flying. Nuts! These people were psychotic! Why ? Why had he said yes?

"SHUICHI DAMN IT WE HAVE COMPANY GET YOUR PANSY ASS OUT OF THAT FUCKING DRESSING ROOM AND IN THE STUDIO IN TEN MINUTES DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Ryusuke wondered how he would be able to not hear her considering she had both a bullhorn and a fuckin' bazooka in a very small room. Needless to say she had _his _undivided attention. Not Shuichi's though apparently he was holding himself hostage with a butcher knife to his own throat because somebody named Yuki wasn't answering his phone.

This was the fifth time in twenty minutes that he'd held himself hostage. The first time it'd happened, Ryusuke kinda wished someone had mentioned this was normal. The second and third time he had briefly considered taking up smoking pot again. This time the 'manager' from here on out to be known as PBwB(The psyho bitch with the bazooka) seemed to have lost all patience in her possession. Considering in the beginning Ryusuke didn't believe she had any whatsoever. Now he knew better…earlier she had been trying to not scare Ryusuke off and 'be nice' at the same time.

Right. He was going to kick Hiroshi's ass. He was going to kick his ass so fuckin' hard his parents were gonna feel it. Then he was gonna rob him—just for the fun of it.

Then…then he was going to find his band members and hug every single last one of them and thank them for not being fuckin' crazy—even Chiba.

The end??????? Should I end it here?


End file.
